


Sleeping In

by mmmdraco



Category: Korean Drama, Naege Geojitmaleul Haebwa | Lie to Me
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gong Ah Jong does <i>not</i> want to get out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping In

With the covers over her head, Gong Ah Jung could ignore the sunlight streaming in the window and the smell of breakfast and the sounds of Seoul. Unfortunately, when the covers were so thick, they didn't make it easy to breathe. She flipped them back down to double over at her waist and wrinkled her nose as her senses were assaulted. The light, the sound, the smell... 

"I see you're awake finally."

She looked up and yawned and rubbed at her eyes. "Ki Jun-ssi, I thought we were going to sleep in."

He checked his watch as he set a tray table with breakfast on it in front of her. "It's nearly 10 o'clock."

"And we were up until almost 4 o'clock!" Gong Ah Jung yawned again and picked up a cherry tomato and popped it into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully for a moment as she sat up. "That's still more than you've been letting me get, though."

Hyun Ki Jun patted his face as he sat down on the bed. "My face is getting swollen from a lack of sleep, too. Maybe we should go back to sleep."

She froze with her fork in her mouth and pulled it out slowly as she nodded and chewed. "We could. Or we could go to the sauna or watch a movie or go for a drive."

He pulled the covers out from underneath him and climbed back under them and lay on his side, smiling up at her. "You're not just saying that because you're afraid of staying in bed with your new husband, are you?"

"Ki Jun-ssi! Of course not. But I can't help but think that we wouldn't get much sleeping done. After all," she said as her cheeks warmed, "we didn't last night."

Flipping onto his stomach, Hyun Ki Jun kicked his feet so that the covers seemed to make waves as she ate more of her breakfast. "Ah Jung-ah thinks I only want to do naughty things."

"Eh? Who said I was only thinking of you?"

His eyes widened. "Oh?" He turned back onto his side and stole a tomato off of her plate. She slapped his hand but smiled as she heard the crunch of it in his mouth. "My Jung is a pervert."

"Ki Jun-ssi!" She held her fork up in front of her and snarled at him. "There's nothing wrong with that, so don't say it like there is."

He laughed and hugged one of the throw pillows near his head. "Oh, I like this Ah Jung-ah. I'm very happy with her. I won't have to take you back to the store after all."

She finished her breakfast finally and put her tray on the side table. "I suppose I could keep you, too."

"Ah, but I'm Hyun Ki-Joon who has all of the required traits."

She burrowed back down under the covers and inched over until she was nestled against him. "You've got me and I've got you. Those are required traits now."

He kissed her forehead and trailed one hand down her back softly. "Is it now?"

She bit her bottom lip as she reached back and put one hand on his ass and squeezed. "It is."

Hyun Ki Jun moved a strand of hair from Gong Ah Jung's face. "Pervert," he said as he lowered his mouth to her's.

She arched her neck so that his lips came in contact with it instead. "Not a bad thing," she reminded him. "It's not such a horrible thing if we don't make it out of bed today, is it?"

He kissed her neck again. "We'll get up later for dinner." He inhaled sharply as she moved on top of him. " _Much_ later."

"Ki Jun-ssi," she said softly as she trailed a finger down his chest, "I've..." She slid off of him and onto the floor and laughed. "I've got to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back!"

As she raced from the room, he turned his head to one side and took in the light coming through the windows and the lingering scent of breakfast cooking and the sound of Seoul just outside the window and remarked to himself, "Not just a pervert but a tease."


End file.
